Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale/Transcript
(The movie starts at the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Praying) My fallen lords, you may have fallen to the wrath of the heroes, but I Jul Mdama, will become the new leader of the Empire and I shall do my best to lead the Empire to complete invasion. (Stops preying) I hope the lords as in the underworld could understand. *'Zelok': (Bows down to Jul) Lord Jul, before the demise, Lord Barranco's last words were told that he and the other lords created millions of Ultron's brothers. *'Jul': Where can I find them? *(Zelok presses a button, the giant door hatch opened, revealing millions of Ultron Sentinels) *'Jul': Interest, they should be as new Empire troops, from now. (Cackles) *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale) *(Scene cuts to Nate driving in his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG) *'Sonic (Transmission)': So Nate, do you think the Empire would be useless without a leader or leaders? *'Nate': Of course they're still useful. I still have to recover from all of those bloody injuries last time. *'Black (Transmission)': Thats because the Empire are being a bunch of d**ks, aw man now Green is used for me to be sayin d**k now! Even though, he, Big Red, Skoodge and Butters were deceased. *'Calvin (Transmission)': Bad news guys! The Empire are gonna avenge the lords, and worst of all, THEY ARE NOW LEAD BY JUL MDAMA!! *'Nate': Exactly. Where are you guys? *'Black (Transmission)': Well what do you think!? We are at McDonald's! *'Sonic': (sigh) We're at the Park. *(An Empire Scarab approaches, appearing in front of Nate's car) *(Nate drifts past it and starts increasing speed) *(At the Park) *'Black': Nate is finally here! *'Nate': (takes his helmet off) I only left 5 minutes ago. *'Black': Well why 5 minutes!? We could've wait till 2 hours! *(Several Ultron Sentinels have arrived) *'Yellow': (Gasp) What are those things!? *'Buzz Lightyear': They're Ultron Sentinels. *'Nate': Duh. They want to kill us. *'Black': Not for long! (Holds twl laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Ultron Sentinels being dead) Take that motherhuggers, thats how it suppose to be done. *(At the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Checking the hologram of a Empire Space Station) Is Empire Station #51 ready yet? *'Lord Summoner': Sir, it is already launched 20 Earth Hours ago. *'Jul': Excellent. Now, tell the other Empire fleet to set up an attack at the location. *(At the park, several Empire Warships appeared) *'Sonic': It always happens on a good day. *(Gek appears with his Energy Sword) *'Gek': By the order of the new Empire leader, Jul Mdama, you shall surrender, or die! *'Sonic': You don't have to say that. You should know that we won't surrender. *'Gek': True. Anyway, time to die! (Acivates his Energy Sword) *'Thel': Oh, yeah? *(Zim's Gang activates their Irken Lightsabers and Covenant Lightsabers) *(The rest get their weapons) *'Zeb': Let's do it! *(Serveral Empire troopers appeared visible with their Laser Plungers and Laser Rifles) *'Gek': Would ya'll even dare to stop us, Empire!? Troops, take care of the others, I would like to face that little blue mouse or was it a kitty cat. *'Sonic': Hedgehog. *'Gek': Whatever. *'Nate': (puts his helmet back on) We have other people. Why can't you battle us all at the same time? *'Gek': Bring it! (Holds a Empire Laser Rifle on his rght hand) *(An Empire Submarine Cruiser approaches) *'Gek': Perhaps this is the day you heroes shall finally fall! *(The Empire members and the heroes fought each other) *'Gek': (Battles Sonic) Soon once we glass Earth again, you'll be turned to become deceased, just like an hero who tried to fight us were dead. *(Gek and Sonic continued to battle each other) *'Sonic': We heroes will never fall! (Battles Gek) *'Gek': (Used one of his legs to stomp on Sonic's gun by breaking the gun apart) Now you are couraeless without a weapon! *(Bashful tosses an Irken Handy Gun to Sonic, and Sonic shoots Gek in the eye, making Gek bleed.) *'Bashful': You did it, Sonic. *'Sonic': Thanks. *(Gek suddenly healed his eye) *'Gek': Perhaps I should've took you down! (Holds two Empire laser rifles) *(The Heroes ma nd the Empire cotinued to battle each other) *(At Empire Station #51) *'Sangheili Storm Minor': (Uses a Console, but notice a red awarning coordinate) Hey, something is happening at the lab level, go check it out! *(2 Uggoy Storm Minors went to the lab, nothing but a wreck) *'Uggoy Storm minor 1': Must've been one of the major override. *'Uggoy Storm minor 2': Or maybe it was something. *(Two figures growled, killed the minors, and the figures were revealed to be Zim and Gumball, in their own monster hybrid shape forms) *'Zim': Quickly, we may be infected with Dark Substance but somehow we manage to possessed those in our interior body parts and manage to took control of their power! *'Gumball': Well I can even crawl good. *'Zim': Yeah maybe a nano-virus and Dark Substance to combine to be like Ultron. Rigt now, our friends who were captives need our help. *'Gumball': Great idea. Let's go. *(Zim and Gumball noticed some Empire Laser rifles, two each of one, picked them up and loaded them) *(Back at the park, the park is seen being a wreck) *'Gek': (Activates a bomb) Lets retreat for now! *(As the Empire escape, the bomb explodes releasing a blueish mushroom cloud and the whole park was now a messy like dump with trash everywhere, the M.M.Hs got out of the junk) *'Nate': (his racing jumpsuit is seen undamaged) Huh, I didn't know they were fireproof. *'Sonic': How can they be fireproof!? A bomb exploded everything into garbage! Category:Transcripts